Die Reisenden Asgards
by Snakeface319
Summary: Es ist Harrys sechstes jahr und schließlich musste er sich eingestehen, dass er nicht Schuld an Sirius Tod ist. Außerdem kommt ein Sommer voller Ereignisse auf unseren helden zu Abenteuer, neue Kräfte, Wikinger, Druiden und hübshe Mädchen, nicht verpassen
1. Prolog: Ein eingenartiger Traum

**Die Reisenden Asgards**

**Disclaimer: **keinerlei der Inhalte von Harry Potter gehören mir

**1.Prolog, ein Traum**

Eine schneebedeckte Landschaft, Harry kannte sie nicht und doch war ihm, als ob er schon oft hier gewesen wäre. Obwohl ein starker Wind ging und dicke Schneeflocken vom Himmel fielen war ihm aber trotzdem nicht kalt. Harry war sich schnell im Klaren darüber, dass dies ein Traum sein musste, jedoch keiner seiner Üblichen. Er begann sich in seiner wunderlichen Umgebung umzusehen. Er war in einem Wald gelandet, einem sehr dichtem Wald, jedoch war dieser nicht so unheimlich wie der Verbotene Wald auf den Schlossgründen von Hogwarts. Plötzliche hörte der hagere, schwarzhaarige Junge Stimmen, oder nein eigentlich war es mehr Gesang. Trotz eines gewissen Anflugs von Furcht, begann Harry sich der Quelle des Liedes zu näheren.

_Rudert Krieger, rudert! Der Freund ist tot, ja tot._

_Gefallen in blutg'en Krieg, mit höchst'er Ehr_

_Jubelt Krieger, Krieger jubelt! _

_Dass euer Held euch in Asgard auch hört_

_Und der Donner hallt weiter,_

_und die Nornen singen ihr ewg'es Lied_

„_Spinnt Schwestern, spinnt des Schicksals Netz" …_

…irgendwie passte das Lied zu Harrys momentaner Lebenslage, kaum etwas war ihm geblieben. Oft schon hatte Harry sich gedacht, dass vielleicht irgendwo, jemand sitzt und sein Leben beeinflusst .Zuerst verlor er seine Eltern zusammen mit einem Heim und zuletzt hatte er auch noch die einzige Person verloren, die vielleicht ein bisschen einem Vater ähnelte. Doch bald nach Ende des Schuljahres hatte Harry erkannt, dass Sirius Tod nicht seine Schuld war, sondern die von Riddle und zum einem großen Teil auch Dumbeldores. Hätte der Direktor Harry nicht so lange im Dunkeln und Sirius mehr Freiheiten gelassen, dann wäre Sirius jetzt noch am Leben. Eines war Harry nun völlig klar, er konnte und wollte Albus Dumbeldore nicht mehr blind vertrauen. Auf einmal wurde Harry aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. - Da ist er! Holt ihn, bringt ihn zu mir meine treuen Todesser! – hörte er eine altbekannte Stimme hissen. Als an Harry ein junger Mann vorbei lief, wurde ihm klar, dass nicht er der gejagte war. Dennoch verfolgte Harry die Hetzjagd, denn er wollte wissen, ob sich der Mann retten würde können.

Schließlich kam es an einer steilen Felswand zum Showdown. Obwohl der Krieger nicht magischen Ursprungs zu sein schien, konnte er die Flüche der Todesser abwehren. Reihen weise schickte der junge Kämpfer die Todesser mit seiner Streitaxt, welche Harry zuvor übersehen hatte, zu Boden. Nun konnte Harry den Mann näher begutachten. Er war stramm gebaut, war zwischen 1,80 und 1,90 groß und hatte einen Vollbart, auch wenn dieser noch nicht sehr lang war. Doch schließlich ließ der Widerstand des tapferen Kriegers nach und er wurde von drei Todessern vor Voldemort auf die Knie gezwungen. – Sag mir, wo liegt Asgard, wo liegt die Heimat deines Gotts ? – hisste der Dunkle Lord, doch der Krieger erwiderte mit einem hassverzerrtem Gesicht - Wo Thor ist, dass werde ich dir sagen! Er ist überall, er ist in den Wäldern, in der Luft, den Tieren, in uns und auch in der geheiligten Erde die du entweihst! Doch wo Asgard liegt wirst du nie erfahren -. Danach spuckte er Riddle auf den Saum seines Umhangs und murmelte leise – Vallhalla erwartet mich -, bevor er von einem grünen Blitz getroffen tot zusammen sackte. Verärgert disapparierte Voldemort mit seinen Anhänger, Harry jedoch, war beeindruckt mit welcher Kühnheit der Krieger den Tod entgegen schaute. Doch wieder erinnerte er sich an sein eigenes Schicksal und es wurde ihm klar, dass er auch so kühn werden musste um seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen.


	2. Thors Hammer

A/N: Ich habe die ersten zwei Kapitel etwas überarbietet und die gröbsten Feler ausgebessert

2. Thors Hammer

Was für ein komischer Traum dachte sich Harry, als er aus dem nebulösen Gewirr seines Unterbewusstseins aufgetaucht war und noch einmal resümierte was in seinem Traum eigentlich vorgekommen war. Bald wurde Harry klar, dass dies kein einfacher Traum gewesen sein konnte. Jedoch war er sich auch im Klaren darüber, dass es auch keine Vision gewesen war, da jene immer aus Voldemorts Sicht waren.

Plötzlich wurde Harry vom lauten Ticken des neongelben Weckers, welchen ihm sein Cousin

großzügiger Weise überlassen hatte, aus seinem Gedanken gerissen. Gerade rechtzeitig um zu merken, dass er in wenigen Minuten um ein Jahr älter werden würde. Zwei Minuten noch, Harry, dann bist du sechzehn. Der Minutenzeiger der Uhr strich über die Ziffer zwölf und Harry dachte sich, wieder ein Jahr in dem Voldemorts vergebens versucht hat mich zu töten und schon konnte er den Schmerz in seiner Narbe spüren mit der Riddle seiner Wut Ausdruck verlieh.

Langsam setzte Harry sich auf und setze sein Brille auf. Jetzt konnte er seine Umgebung klar und deutlich erkennen, Vernon hatte über das Schuljahr den Gartenanbau, der ursprünglich als Hobbyraum gedacht war ausbauen lassen und sämtliche Möbel, die in Harrys Zimmer waren dorthinein gestellt. Damit seine Verwandten sich nicht sein nächtliches Geschreie mit anhören müssten.

Moodys Drohungen hatten wahre Wunder gewirkt, sodass Harry sich weder um den Haushalt noch um die Gartenarbeit sorgen musste. Plötzlich schreckte er hoch als durch, die Dachluke ein Schwarm Eulen herein geflogen kam und auf seinem Bett landeten. Es waren sieben an der Zahl. Sofort stachen ihm aus der Menge heraus, drei Eulen ins Auge. Erstens seine weiße Schneeeule Hedwig, zweitens Rons Eule Pig und drittens Errol die Familieneule der Weasleys. Zuerst begrüßte Harry seine weiße Schönheit und nahm ihr den Hogwartsbrief ab, bevor sie zu ihrem Käfig schwebte und Pig herablassend anschaute. Dann versuchte Harry Rons kleine Eule zufassen, diese schaffte er auch schließlich und nahm ihm das Paket ab. Danach kam die geborgte Eule die Hermines Geschenk brachte, darauf folgend ein Paket von Lupin und zwei Eulen vom Ministerium für Zauberei. Nachdem Harry seine gesamte Post vor sich gestapelt hatte begann er die Pakete nach der Reihe aufzumachen. Von Mrs Weasley bekam er einen Haufen an Süßigkeiten und von Fred und Georg eine Collector's Edition ihrer Zauberscherze. Von Ron und Ginny bekam er eine Menge Schokolade aus dem Honigtopf und zusätzlich einen Brief von Ron.

_Hi Harry!_

_Ich hoffe es geht dir gut und die Muggle sind halbwegs normal. Die Zwillinge sind momentan unausstehlich und nennen dich komischerweise immer von ihrem Partner wenn sie von dir rede. Aber egal Ginny und ich langweilen uns sehr, du weißt schon wo. Dumbeldore hat leider gesagt, dass du den ganzen Sommer bei deinen schrecklichen Verwandten bleiben musst, außerdem meinte er, dass du sowieso nicht hierher kommen willst, du weißt schon warum! Ich hoffe wenn Hermione in zwei Wochen aus Spanien zurück kommt wird es hier lustiger bzw. lauter werden. _

_Schöne Grüße von Ginny und den Zwillingen, bis bald Ron_

Harry grinste, denn er wusste genau warum die Zwillinge ihn Partner nannten und in seinem Innersten wünschte er sich, dass Mrs. Weasley nie darauf kommen würde. Sofort griff Harry nach dem nächsten Paket was nach der Größe und dem Gewicht ein Buch war und somit wahrscheinlich Hermiones Geschenk war. Als er das Verpackungsmaterial entfernt hatte konnte Harry den Titel des Buches lesen „ Die Kunst des Duellierens – offensive und defensive Sprüche (uncensored version) ". Harry schaute etwas verwirrt, denn von Hermione hatte er eher Buch wie „ 100 Wege zur Steigerung der Lerneffizienz" erwartet. Und wenn auf dem Buchband uncensored version stand, dann war das auch so gemeint. Es waren sämtliche Flüche aufgelistet die Harry kannte, wobei er die meisten davon nur von Todessern oder dem Dunklen Lord kannte. Als Harry an den Unverzeihlichen ankam klappte er das Buch zu, und ging zu Hermiones Brief über. Dieser war sofort an der fein säuberlichen Schrift zu erkennen.

_Lieber Harry!_

_Ich hoffe, dass es dir gut geht und deine Verwandten nicht allzu großen Druck auf dich ausüben. Vielleicht solltest du ihnen erklären was in der Mysteriumsabteilung vorgefallen._

_Aber du musst selbst wissen was du machen willst. _

_Mir geht es gut, ich bin mit meinen Eltern_ _nach Spanien geflogen und habe mir natürlich vor dem Abflug bei Flourish&Blotts etwas leichte Lektüre mitgenommen und dabei bin ich über das Buch gestolpert, welches ich dir geschenkt habe. Ich hoffe, nein ich weiß sogar, dass du es für sehr nützlich halten und es sorgsam lesen wirst. Wir sehen uns wahrscheinlich erst am 1. September in Kings Cross, da mir Ron geschrieben hast, dass du dieses Jahr nicht du weißt schon wo hinkommen kannst_

_Bye und halt dich aus dem Ärger raus!_

_In Liebe Hermione_

Harry musste über den Brief den ihm seine beste Freundin geschickt hatte lächeln, oder besser gesagt über ihre Definition von leichter Lektüre. Schon in seinem ersten Jahr fanden Ron und er heraus, dass jedes Buch was nicht mindestens 1500 Seiten hatte für Hermine leichte Lektüre war. Erfreute sich für seine beiden Freunde, dass ihre Sommerferien so gut verliefen und sie Spaß hatten auch wenn Harry selbst, hier bei den Dursleys versauern musste. Mit diesem Gedanken legte er Hermiones Brief beiseite und griff nach dem nächsten Präsent.,

welches wie Harry lesen konnte von Lupin war. Gepackt von Freude, riss er das Packpapier

von der mittelgroßen Kartonbox. Langsam entfernte Harry den Deckel und zum Vorschein kam eine längliche Schachtel. Als Harry diese öffnete erkannte er sofort was es war, nämlich magische Kontaktlinsen. Schon oft hatte er sich diese in der Winkelgasse angesehen und überlegt, ob er nicht seine Brille gegen ein Paar der Kontaktlinsen eintauschen sollte. Doch schließlich hing er doch sehr an seiner Brille, da dies das einzige war, dass er je in seiner Kindheit von den Dursleys bekommen hatte. Doch Lupin hatte ihm diese Entscheidung abgenommen. Im Gegensatz zu Muggle-Kontaktlinsen musste Harry diese weder nachts noch irgendwann sonst heraus nehmen, sie konnten nur vom Träger beschwört werden, somit konnte ihm keiner mehr einfach mit Accio die Sehschärfe stehlen und zusätzlich waren sie so verzaubert, dass Harry auch im Dunkeln sehen konnte. Zögernd ging er zum Spiegel und legte erst einmal seine alte Brille ab, um dann Vorsichtig die Kontaktlinsen einzusetzen. Würde jetzt etwas schief gehen, würde Harry bis zum Schulanfang warten müssen, bis er sie beschwören könnte. Nach wenigen Minuten hatte er sich an die neuen Hilfsmittel gewöhnt und Harry konnte seine Umgebung gestochen scharf sehen,, sogar besser als zuvor.

Als er sich wieder auf seinen Bett nieder gelassen hatte, nahm er Lupins Brief zur Hand und öffnete ihn.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Ich denke es ist nun an der Zeit der Damenwelt ein Geschenk zumachen. Auch wenn du nur die Hälfte vom Charme deines Vaters und der Liebenswürdigkeit deiner Mutter hast, werden_

_dir im kommenden Jahr die Mädchen zu Füßen liegen. Außerdem werden sie sich in deinen Augen verlieren, die bis jetzt hinter deiner Brille versteckt waren. Aber jetzt Scherz beiseite _

_dieses Jahr wirst du, deinem Vater und natürlich den Rumtreibern alle Ehre machen. Auch wenn es dich vielleicht Schmerz über deine Eltern und Sirius nachzudenken, mach es trotzdem, sie würden nicht wollen, dass du in Selbstmitleid und Trauer vergehst, sondern dein Leben nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen lebst und Spaß hast. Ja Harry, habe Spaß und genieße deine Jugend, denn sie dauert nicht mehr lange. Erst dann wenn wir aufhören uns zu freuen, wenn wir aufhören uns zu lieben und wenn auch der Letzte aufhört zu hoffen, dann hat er gewonnen Harry, dann hat Voldemort uns alle besiegt. So bitte ich dich, bleib am leben! Nicht für dich, sondern für deine Freunde, die alle auf dich zählen und an dich glauben. _

_Dein Moony_

Harry war von dem Brief so gerührt, dass er seine Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten konnte.

Und in diesem Moment beschloss Harry, dass er nicht aufgeben, sondern trainieren und Voldemort besiegen würde. Ich werde für meine Welt kämpfen, dachte sich Harry.

Nach dem sich Harry langsam abgeregt hatte, sein Puls wieder im Normaltempo schlug und seine tränen getrocknet waren, griff er nach den nächsten Briefen. Es war der, der Zwillinge

Sie wünschten Harry schöne Ferien und dankten ihm noch einmal für seine große Spende mit der sie ihren Laden eröffnen konnten.

Doch dann stockte Harry erneut der Atem als er die beiden Ministeriumsbriefe vor sich liegen hatte. Er wusste einer davon waren mit Sicherheit seine Z.A.G. – Ergebnisse, doch hatte Harry keine Ahnung, was der zweite enthalten könnte. Schnell nahm Harry den ersten Brief, öffnete den Umschlag rasant und schaute ängstlich in den Umschlag, schnell zog er das Pergament aus dem bräunlichen Umschlag und las

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter_

_Dies sind ihre ZAG-Ergebnisse, beiliegend ist ein Formular für ihre Fächerwahl der UTZ-Kurse._

_Ergebnisse der Zauberergradprüfung des Zauberlehrlings Harold James Potter, Alter: 16_

_Schule: Hogwarts, Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei _

_O: 2 ZAGs, E: 1 ZAGs , A: 1/2 ZAG, M und darunter keine ZAGs_

_Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste: Ohnegleichen 2_

_Verwandlungen : Erwartungen übertroffen 1_

_Zauberkunst : Erwartungen übertroffen 1_

_Zaubertränke : Ohnegleichen 2_

_Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe : Ohnegleichen 2_

_Geschichte der Zauberei: Annehmbar 1/2_

_Kräuterkunde : Erwartungen übertroffen 1_

_Wahrsagen : Mies 0_

_Astronomie : Annehmbar 1/2_

_Sie haben somit zehn ZAGs erhalten, Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Bitte schicken sie ihr Anmeldeformular für die UTZ-Kurse an die Stellvertretende Schulleiterin._

Harry konnte kaum glauben, dass er so viele Zags erreicht hatte und mit einem Ohnegleichen in Zaubertränke konnte Harry den UTZ – Kurs belegen und vielleicht könnte er Snape zeigen, dass seine guten Noten nicht nur auf seiner Berühmtheit basierten. Aber wahrscheinlich war das sowieso zwecklos, der Mann hasste ihn einfach. Nun machte sich Harry daran den zweiten Ministeriumsbrief zu öffnen. Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern in diesen Sommerferien schon mal gezaubert zu haben, also konnte es keine Ermahnung sein. Rapide öffnete er den Umschlag und las den Brief zögerlich, dann immer schneller und schneller.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter_

_Ich möchte mich hiermit vielmals für die Verleugnungskampagne entschuldigen, die das Ministerium gegen Sie und gegen Albus Dumbeldore mittels des Tagespropheten ausgeführt hat. Nach Ihrer rasanten Ankunft in der Mytseriumsabteilung und dem Auftauchen von Sie-wissen-schon-wem und seinen Todessern, erkannten viele Auroren und auch der Minister, dass Sie während des ganzen letzten Jahres die Wahrheit gesagt hatten. So möchte ich Ihnen versichern, dass sowohl ich als auch meine Auroren ihnen zukünftig den Rücken stärken werden. Obendrein danken nicht nur wir, sondern auch die Unausprechlichen der Mysteriumsabteilung Ihnen, da ohne den tapferen Einsatz von Ihren Freunden und Ihnen die Abteilung von den Todessern infiltriert worden wäre. Als Gegenzug werden wir künftige Zauberalarme in Ihrer Wohngegend weitgehendes ignorieren, doch möchte ich Sie erinnern, dass für Sie weiterhin die Geheimhaltung gilt. _

_Hochachtungsvoll, Madam Bones_

Harry hätte Luftsprünge machen, oder laut los schreien können, doch hätte er sich so nur Ärger mit den Dursleys eingehandelt. Doch aus Freude kramte Harry in seinem Koffer nach seinem Zauberstab und legte in offenherzig auf seinen Nachttisch. Zufrieden lehnte Harry sich zurück und plante die kommenden Wochen schon einmal in seinem Kopf durch. Das erste was er morgen machen würde, war Gringotts einen Brief zu schicken, ihm eine ausreichende Summe von Galleonen in Pfund umzutauschen und zu schicken. Harry wusste genau, dass die Kobolde ihre eigenen Methoden hatten um seine magische Signatur am Brief zu erkennen.

Doch plötzlich wurde Harry aus seinen Planungen gerissen, als noch zwei Vögel in seinem Zimmer auftauchte. Aber es waren nicht wie üblicher Weise Eulen, sondern zwei große pechschwarze Raben, welche ein kleines Päckchen in ihren Klauen hielten. Langsam näherte sich Harry den gefiederten Räubern und band ihnen vorsichtig das Paket ab, denn obwohl es ja nur Raben waren hatte Harry doch Respekt vor den scharfen Krallen. Kaum hielt Harry das Päckchen in seinen Händen hoben die majestätischen Tiere ab und verschwanden so schnell wie sie gekommen waren. Interessiert, aber doch vorsichtig öffnete Harry das Paket, da er nicht wusste von wem das Geschenk gekommen. Er griff in die kleine Schachtel und konnte etwas Metallisches fühlen. Als er es heraus gezogen hatte sah Harry, dass es ein silberner Talisman war auf ein, der auf eine Silberkette aufgefädelt war. Harry betrachtete den Anhänger näher und erkannte, dass es ein umgedrehter Hammer war, der mit vielen Runen bestückt war. Eine davon kannte Harry, er hatte sie mal in einem von Hermiones Runenkundebüchern gesehen, sie stand für Schutz. Aber außerdem strahlte der Anhänger stetig eine wohlige Wärme aus.

Schließlich entschied sich Harry dafür die Kette umzuhängen und es passierte nichts, bis auf das sich das wärmende Gefühl auf seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Es war Merlin sei dank kein Portschlüssel von Voldemort gewesen. In Gedanken sich fragend wer ihm wohl diesen Talisman geschickt hatte ließ sich Harry in sein Kissen fallen und entglitt der Realität in einen ruhigen erholsamen Schlaf und der Hammer des Thors glimmte leicht in der Dunkelheit der Nacht

* * *

I'm just a man, I'm not a hero.  
Just a boy, i wanna sing this song.  
Just a man, I'm not a hero.  
I! - don't! - care!.

_My chemical Romance/Welcome to the Black parade_


	3. Die schöne Fremde

**3.Die schöne Fremde  
**

Nach einer erholsamen Nacht wurde Harry am Morgen von eigenartig lauten Geräuschen und Geschreie geweckt. Es waren keine bedrohlichen Geräusche soweit konnte Harry die Lage aus seinem Zimmer beurteilen. Dennoch waren sie untypisch für den sonst so ruhigen Ligusterweg. Motorgeräusche und lautes Rufen, sehr merkwürdig dachte sich Harry. Als er schließlich seine Beine über den Rand seinen Bettes schwang.

Währedessen fiel sein Blick auf den, dem Bett angrezenden Nachttisch und auf die Geschenke, welche Harry noch so spät in der Nacht erreicht hatten. Nun war ihm auf einen Schalg auch wieder klar warum er, obwohl seine Brille auf dem Tisch neben ihm lag, sehen konnte. Und als Harry sich blitzartig jenen letzten Brief, aber vor allem aber die Boten welche ihn überrascht hatten, erinnerte, griff er schnell auf seine Brust, um nachzusehen ob nicht alles ein Traum gewesen wäre, doch ein Traum im Traum wäre doch komisch, oder ? Als Harry seine Handfläche gegen seinen Brustkorb drückte, fühlte er schon das kalte Metall auf seiner Haut, oder besser gesagt das Metall welches kalt sein sollte. Eigentümlicherweise schien das Amulett immer noch eine wohlige Wärme an Harrys Körper abzugeben. Langsam zog er den Hammer an der Kette, an der dieser hang, unter seinem T-Shirt hervor und betrachtet diesen genauer.

Obwohl er immer noch nicht wusste von wem diese Geschenk kam, oder kommen könnte erfüllte dieser Talisman Harry mit einer Stärke und einer Selbtssicherheit, die ihm bis jetzt umnbekannt waren. Unwissend darüber, was er da eigentlich in der Hand hielt schwelgte Harry in Gedanken über den Hammer, als plötzlich ein greller Ruf in seine Ohren drang und ihm war sofort klar was dies bedeutet.

- Was fällt dir ein du Faulpelz, glaubst wohl du könntest den ganzen Vormittag verschlafen!

Aber die wird ich saueres geben, da du das Frühstück verschlafen hast, wirst du einmal rausgehen und den Vorgarten jähten. – begann seine Tante herum zu giften. Nicht willig seine nun uneingeschränkten Zauberfähigkeiten zu verraten, antwortete Harry nur – Jawohl, Tante Petunia – und trotte in den Vorgarten.

* * *

Als er nun den letzen Schritt gemacht hatte und in den sonst so gepflegten Vorgarten schaute erwartete ihn ein Bild der Verwüstung. Im Rasen waren tiefe Furchen von Lkwreifen zu entdecken unn als Krönung des Dilemmas war auch noch Petunias preisgekrönte Rosenhecke umgefahren. Nun konnte sich Harry gut ausmalen, welches Drama sich heute morgen hier abgespielt haben muss. Sich genauer umblickte erkannte Harry, wer für dieses Rasen- und Rosenmasaker verantwortlich war. Jetzt fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen, vor ein Paar Tagen waren die Biedermans, aus dem Haus in Ligusterweg 6 ausgezogen, weil es ihnen zu „laut" war. Um die Nerven seiner Tante nicht noch weiter zu strapazieren, denn Harry wusste, dass sie ihn beobachtete, ging er sofort an die Arbeit. Er holte sich einen Erdrechen und etwas Erde aus der Garage und begann sofort die gröbsten Furchen in der Wiese zu stopfen und zu verrechen. Unkrautjähten, pa, das ist eine ganze Tagesarbeit, dachte sich Harry und ins Gartencenter muss ich sicher auch noch fahren neue Rosen und Grassamen kaufen, na danke. 

Sich erneut niederkniehend um weitere Löcher im Rasen zu stopfen wurde er plötzlich von der Seite angeredet. Erschrocken fiel Harry plötzlich aus seiner Hocke um und landete am Rücken in der Wiese.

Na du bist ja sehr schüchtern ! Du bist also derjenige dem ich die arbeit hier angetan habe! -, sagte eine helle Mädchenstimme keck.

Sich nun aufsetzend um zu schauen wer mit ihm da überhaupt sprach, sagte Harry

Mir ist der Vorgarten ja egal, aber meiner Tante hast du damit bestimmt etwas

angetan! - sagte er schelmisch grinsend und sich schließlich aufrichtend und somit in die Augen der Person, mit der er sprach blickend. Sofort wurde er von diesen strahelnden saphirfarben Augen in Besitz genommen. Sich aus der Trance beuteltend schaute sich Harry, das Mädchen bzw. die junge Frau genauer an. Sie schien in Harrys Alter zu sein, vielleicht ein halbes oder ein Jahr älter und ungefähr gleichgroß wie Harry zu sein, obwohl er schließlich doch schon knappe 1,80 erreichte. Ihre Haare waren hellblond, glatt und schimmerten in der Sommersonne und gingen ihr ungefähr bis zu den Schultern. Das kurzärmlige, leicht ausgeschnittene und schwarze Shirt und der relativ kurze leichte Rock brachte ihre Figur zur Geltung. Oder um das ganze in teenagerisch auszudrücken, sie sah scharf aus. Das sie nicht nur bezaubernde Augen, sondern wunderbare Kurven hatte fiel Harry sofort auf. (A/N: Wohin glaubt ihr wohl schaut ein Teenager zuerst hin ;)

Heute ist es doch wunderschön warm, oder ? – fragte sie, mit einer Stimme die sich für Harry wie ein Glockenklang anhörte. Jedoch schaute Harry sie etwas eigenartig an, denn obwohl es Sommer war, war es doch noch sehr frisch und er selbst der die Kälte von Hogwarts gewöhnt war, trug einen Pulli.

Die schöne Fremde bemerkte Harrys Blick und schien genau zu wissen was er dachte, erneut begann sie zu sprechen – Ich bin vor kurzen aus Island weggezogen, also wundere dich nicht, dass mir nicht kalt ist. Mein Name ist Brunhild Tid! – sagte sie und streckte Harry ihre Hand entgegen.

Freundlich lächelnd nahm Harry ihre Hand und sagte – Harry, Harry Potter. – und ihrer ausgebliebene Reaktion nach zu urteilen war sie keine Hexe.

Harry, was haltest du davon wen du mir heute Nachmittag die Stadt etwas zeigst und wir einkaufen gehen, außerdem du könntes auch ein paar neue Sachen brauchen. – sagte Brunhild lächelnd.

Harry wurde bei der Bemerkung zu seiner Kleidung leicht rosa im Gesicht, sagte jedoch zu und so beschlossen die beiden, sich um zwei vor Brunhilds Haustüre zu treffen.

* * *

Kaum trat Harry wieder ins Haus war auch schon Tante Petunia zur Stelle und fragte ihn angewidert - Was hast du solange mit der neuen Nachbarin beredet, ich hoffe du hast sie nicht mit deinen abartigen Fähigkeiten belästigt – 

Nein keinesfalls Tante Petunia, ich habe mich nur mit ihr verabredet! – antwortet er schelmisch.

Dumme Fragen erfordern dumme Antworten, dachte sich Harry und stolzierte an seiner blöd glotzenden Tante weiter in Richtung seines Zimmers.

* * *

Kaum hatte Harry dieses erreichte lies er sich mit einem eigenartgen Gefühl in seiner Magengegend in sein Bett gleiten. Voller Vorfreude wartete er auf den Nahcmittag, obwohl er Brunhild gerade erst kenengelernt hatte, fühlte er sich als ob er sie schon ewig kennen würde. 

Plötzlich wurde Harry von einem „Huhu" aus seinem Tagtraum gerissen und sofort war im klar, dass dies die eine Antwort von der Zaubererbank sein musste. Schnell schnürte er der wichtig erscheinenden Eule den Brief ab und hielt zugleich den Schlüssel für einen perfekten Sommer oder für ein Disaster in die Höhe. Rasch brach Harry das Siegel des Briefs und entnahm diesen aus dem Umschlag.

_Lieber Mr. Potter_

_Als I__hr Brief uns in den frühen Morgenstunden Ihres Geburtstages ereilte, war sofort für jeden in meinem Büro die mächtige magische Signatur erkennbar, typisch für einen Potter. Jedoch um zum Geschäft zu kommen, obwohl Ihnen normalerweise das Verlies Ihrer Eltern erst nach ihrem 17. Geburtstag übergeben werden sollte, sind wir durch ein viel älteres Gesetz gezwungen diese Übergabe ein Jahr früher anzusetzen. Dieses Gesetz_

_b__esteht seit der Entstehung des Bankinstituts Gringotts, es wird das __**primus dius**__ genannt. Jene Familien die ihre Verliese schon seit Beginn der Zaubererbank besitzen, unterliegen diesem Gesetz. Nu ja, da die Gryffindor-Blutlinie fließend in die der Potter übergeht, sind Sie an dieses Gesetz gebunden. Erschwerend hinzu kommt noch, dass wir einen Termin für die Verlesung von __**Sirius Orion Blacks**__ Testament ansetzen müssen und da Sie als Haupterbe genannt sind, sollte Sie den Termin mitbestimmen. Nun ich würde mich freuen wenn sich mich in den nächsten Wochen in meinem Büro besuchen würden._

_Kewal Nattfög_

_Leiter der Abteilung magische Erbfolge_

_Gringotts_

_ps: Nachdem Sie diesen Brief gelesen haben, wird er in Flammen aufgehen und die geforderte Summe britiche Pfund zurücklassen._

Kaum hatte Harry die letzet Zeile des Briefes gelesen, ging das Pergament auch schon in Flammen auf und hinterließ einen Stapel voller Scheine. Es waren über 1000 Pfund, um genauer zu sein 1230 Pfund. Noch nie hatte er eine sollche Menge Muggelgeld in der Hand gehabt. Dennoch, obwohl er sich sehr über sein Date und über das Geld freute war die Erinnerung an Sirius für Harry trotzdem wie ein Faustschlag in die Magengrube. Jedoch konnte und wollte er es sich jetzt nicht leisten in selsbt Mitleid zu zerfließen.

Harry würde den Nachmittag so verbringen, wie in Sirius verbingen würde. Harry würde einer jungen hübschen Dame mithilfe eines schönen Patzen Geldes einen wunderschönen Nachmittag bereiten.

* * *

_Just so you know  
If you bathe within my light  
You diminish your own might  
The illusionist in everyone_

_Scar Symmetry_


	4. Das Date oder War das schon das Ende

_Sorry, dass ich so lang nichts geschrieben hab, irgendwie hatte ich keine Lust mehr die Geschichte weiter zu schreiben und wirklich gute Einfälle hatte ich im Sommer auch keine, irgendwie war da ein buchstäbliches Sommerloch. Ich hoffe, dass ich nun öfter neue chapter updaten kann._

**4. Das Date oder „ War das schon das Ende"**

Ein kurzer Blick auf seinen Wecker zeigte Harry, dass er noch einige Stunden hatte bis er sich mit Brunhild traf. So lehnte er sich zurück um sich etwas auszuruhen, als er so da lag und seine Gedanken schweifen ließ, zogen diese wieder zu dem merkwürdigen Talisman hin,den Harry nun trug. Wer hätte ihm dieses eigenartige Geschenk schicken sollen, einerseits hatte er bis jetzt nur positive Erfahrungen mit dem Hammer gemacht ,doch könnte sich dies schnell ändern.

Als Harry sich fragte welcher alte verschrobener Zauberer wohl Raben anstatt von Eulen als Boten verwendete, begann sich seine ganze Gedankenwelt unaufhörlich um dieses einzigartige Amulett zu drehen. Die beiden Überbringer machten es überflüssig daran zu denken, dass es möglicherweise nur ein Muggleglücksbringer sein könnte. Es war, da war sich Harry ganz sicher, ein magisches Artefakt. Dies sagte ihm nicht nur seine Intuition sondern, auch die radierende wohlige Wärme deutete darauf hin, dass der Hammer ein mächtiges magisches Objekt sein musste. Dennoch trotz des Umstandes, dass der Hammer nach allem was Harry wusste ein Schutztalisman sein musste, ahnte Harry tief in seinem Inneren, dass der Talisman seinen magischen Kern veränderte. Harry fürchtete sich, er fürchtete sich davor, was aus ihm werden könnte. Nichtsdestotrotz wollte er den Hammer nicht ablegen, denn er hatte seine fürchterlichen Albträume getilgt, welche ihm den Schlaf raubten, selbst erst nach einer Nacht erholsamen Schlafes fühlte Harry sich ungewohnt lebendig. So ging der junge Zauberer das Risiko ein und entschloss sich das Medaillon umgehängt zu behalten. Als er weiterhin vor sich hin sinnierte, fiel sein Blick plötzlich auf den fürchterlich gefärbten Wecker auf seinem Nachttisch und flog prompt vor Schock aus dem Bett.

Viel zu lange hatte er in Gedanken geschwelgt und nun war kaum noch Zeit sich für sein Date anzuziehen. Und wiederum verfiel Harry in eine Starre und überlegte kurz, war es nun ein Date oder war es keins. Erneut durchzuckten ihn seine Lebensgeister und schnell kramte er in seinem Schrank nach jenen Klamotten, welche Harry vor kurzem noch als unnötiges Geschenk abgetan hatte nun aber froh war, dass er sie besaß. Hermione, als ob sie irgendwann so eine Situation vorausgesehen hätte, hatte ihm einen Gürtel und ein passendes schwarzes T-Shirt geschenkt. Harry hatte sich damals über die Sinnlosigkeit ihres Geschenks gewundert. Nun musste er nicht komplett versifft vor Brunhild stehen.

Einige Zeit später schritt Harry nun aus der Haustür des Ligusterwegs 4. Zielstrebig, aber dennoch mit einem Kribbeln im Bauch verließ er das Grundstück und betrat den Rasen, den er heute Morgen noch notdürftig geflickt hatte. Plötzlich zuckte Harry zusammen, eine fremde Stimme krächzte „Achtung", es klang nicht nach einer menschlichen Stimme und als Harry seinen Blick auf einen nahe gelegenen Baum richtete erblickte er den eigenartigsten aber dennoch wunderschönsten Vogel den er bis jetzt gesehen hatte. Es war ein großer weißer Rabe, was nicht gerade typisch für den Ligusterweg war. Insgeheim hoffte Harry, dass seine Verwandten ihn nicht mit dem Tier in Verbindung bringen würden.

Eschrocken zuckte er zusammen als das prächtige Tier krächzte, für Harry hörte es sich weniger wie die Laute eines Vogels an, sondern eher wie Worte. Oder besser gesagt, immer wieder ein Wort, „Schicksal". Als Harry das Wildtier näher beäugte lief ihm ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Der weiße Rabe blickte Harry mit einem Auge an und irgendwie schien es dem Teenager als ob das Tier bis ins Innerste seiner Seele blicken könnte.

Als Harry einen Schritt näher zum Baum auf dem der Vogel saß tat, hörte er hinter sich eine helle Fraunestimme rufen „Hi Harry!". Sofort erkannte Harry Brunhilds wunderbar helle Stimme und kehrte dem Vogel den Rücken zu, was dieser mit einem verärgerten Krächzen quittierte und verschwand. Was Harry jedoch nicht mehr bemerkte war, dass der Vogel nicht weggeflogen war, nein, sondern sich einfach in Luft aufgelöst hatte. Doch der schwarzhaarige Teenager war schon viel zu sehr mit seinem heutigen Date beschäftigt um dies überhaupt noch mit zu bekommen.

Harry ging Brunhild entgegen und streckte die Hand aus um sie zu begrüßen. Diese schüttelte Harrys Hand jedoch nicht, sondern nahm seine Hand und zog ihn näher an sich heran nun gab sie ihm ein Küsschen auf die rechte und auf linke Wange. Von dieser stürmischen Begrüßung total perplex brauchte Harry erst wieder ein Weilchen bis in seiner Gedankenwelt alles wieder in gewohnten Bahnen lief. Schließlich bekam auch er einen halbwegs passablen Satz als Begrüßung zu Stande.

„Also Harry. Ich würde gerne etwas shoppen gehen und du siehst aus als ob du auch ein paar neue Klamotten brauchen könntest, mein Freund.", sagte Brunhild als ob sie diesen Satz die letzten Stunden auswendig gelernt hatte. „Was hältst du davon!" setzte sie noch hinzu

Langsam lies er das Gesprochene ins sich hinein sickern und sagte, „Wie wärs wenn wir mit dem Taxi in die Mall fahren, vorne um die Ecke ist ein Taxistandort „, wobei er ans Ende vom Ligusterweg zeigte, wo das Heck eines Taxis über die Ecke der Gasse hinaus schaute.

Mit einem Aufschrei der Freude nahm Brunhild Harry am Arm und zog ihn den Ligusterweg hinauf, dorthin wo man das Taxi sehen konnte. Irgendwie hatte diese junge Frau etwas an sich das Harry grinsen lies und ihn mit neuem Elan füllte. Er konnte das Gefühl nicht beschreiben, es fühlte sich an als ob all seine Bürden von seinen Schultern gefallen wären und sein Gehirn mit einer wabbligen gelleartigen Masse ausgetauscht worden wäre.

Schon nach ein paar Minuten hatten sie den Taxistandort erreicht und er wurde von Brunhild in das erst beste hinein gezogen ohne eine Chance zu haben sich zu wehren. „Zur Mall bitte!", sagte Brunhild und ließ sich in die lederbezogene Rückbank fallen. Nun ergriff Harry endlich die Initiative und fragte „Was führt die eigentlich nach Britannien, warum bist du her gezogen?" Blitzartig verschlechterte sich Brunhilds Laune und Harry hoffte insgeheim, dass er nichts Falsches gesagt hatte. Schnell ergriff sie Harrys Hand und drückte sie leicht, dann sagte sie,

„ Es war nicht deine Schuld Harry. Es ist wegen meine Eltern, s..si.sie sind bei einem Unfall gestorben. Sie waren auf einer Sommerwanderung zu ihrem 20.Hochzeitstag. Nachdem sie sich mehrere Tage nicht gemeldet hatten wurde meine restliche Familie nervös, sie waren schon öfters in einem Funkloch gewesen, doch solange hatte es nie gedauert. Schließlich alarmierten wir die Polizei. Sie fanden die beiden, doch leider war es zu spät für sie. Eigenartiger Weise zeigten sie keine Anzeichen für eine Verletzung. Ich hielt den Schmerz nicht mehr aus, ich verließ das Land in dem ich geboren wurde und machte mich auf nach Britannien. Kurz zuvor hatte ich einen Brief von meinem Onkel bekommen. Er war mich einmal zuvor besuchen und meinte ich sollte ihn jederzeit kontaktieren wenn ich mal nach England kommen sollte. So bin ich hergekommen, doch konnte ich ihn noch nicht finden." Schließlich kehrte ein Lächeln auf Brunhilds Lippen zurück und sie sagte,"Witzigerweise wollte er Island nicht mit den üblichen Transportmitteln verlassen, sondern er fuhr mit einem alten Wikinger Schiff, dass er und Dad gebaut hatten zurück nach England. Ich kann mich noch an den Sommer erinnern als ich an den Klippen stand und ihm winkte. Ich hoffe nur er hat es damals nach England geschafft."

Plötzlich hielt das Taxi und Harry erkannte, dass sie bei der Mall angekommen waren. Als Harry sein Geldbeutel zog und bezahlen wollte sagte der Taxifahrer, oder eher die Taxifahrerin, wie Harry an der Stimme erkannte, „Lass stecken Kleiner, so ein liebes Pärchen wie euch für ich gerne um sonst."

Diese Stimme konnte Harry aus hunderten heraus erkennen, Tonks! Harry blickte in den Rückspiegel und die junge Frau zwinkerte ihm zu. Lächelnd verließ Harry das Taxi und schaute Brunhild fragend an, welche bis jetzt bedrückt zu Boden geschaut hatte. Doch plötzlich blickte sie auf und fing an zu grinsen. Harry fühlte sich wie vom Blitz getroffen als sie seine Hand nahm und ihn durch die Drehtür zerrte. Nach diesem Tag würde Harry wohl nie wieder mit einer Frau einkaufen gehen.

Als erstes landeten die beiden bei einem Schuhgeschäft und Harry, noch unerfahren mit der Beziehung Frau Schuh, wusste nicht was der Verkäufer damit meinte, wie er denn in der Männerhöhle gelandet war. Er einige Minuten später hatte Harry erkannt wo er hinein geraten war. Nicht nur, dass er bei jedem Schuh quittieren musste wie er denn an Brunhild aussah, wobei er sich große Mühe geben musste nichts Falsches zu sagen, nein er musste nebenbei auch noch Schuhe für sich selbst aussuchen. Irgendwie hatte ihm sein Date dazu überredet sich auch neue Schuhe zu kaufen und als er an seinem Körper hinab sah und an den alten ausgetragenen Turnschuhen ankam, wusste er was sie gemeint hatte. Er meinte sogar, noch ein bisschen von dem widerlich schwarzgrünem Basiliskenblut sehen zu können, denn ihm waren die Turnschuhe damals um so viel zu groß gewesen, dass sie ihm heute gerade etwas zu klein waren.

Schließlich verließen sie das Geschäft nachdem Harry seine neuen Schuhe bezahlt hatte. Brunhild jedoch wollte sich ihre Schuhe nicht von Harry zahlen lassen, da sie meinte, er solle sich lieber neue Sachen darum kaufen. Sofort wechselte er in sein neues Schuhwerk und warf seine alten Turnschuhe in den nächsten Mistkübel. Die bezaubernde junge Dame an seiner Seite hatte Harry gekonnte dazu überredet keine Sneakers, sondern Lederschuhe zu kaufen, die nun überhaupt nicht mehr zu Harrys zu großen abgetragenen Jeans passten. Das Muster des Leders erinnerte ihn irgendwie extrem an die schuppige Haut des Basilisken, dessen Blut auf seinen alten Turnschuhen klebte.

Nach einem stundenlangen hin und her und wieder zurück und einem dort und da hin, war Harry nun völlig am Ende und meinte mindestens die Hälfte seines Geldes ausgegeben zu haben. Als Harry an einem Spiegel vorbeilief besah er sich einmal von oben bis unten. Lange hatte er sich nicht mehr in den Spiegel geschaut, aus Angst Voldemort darin zu sehen. Immer noch quälte ihn die Vorstellung, dass er Tom Riddle ähnelte. Doch dieser junge Mann dort in dem Spiegel hatte nichts mit Tom gemeinsam und irgendwie dachte sich Harry, dass auch er sich selbst kaum mehr erkannte. Sein chaotisches Haar war noch so zerzaust wie eh und je, nur war es in den letzten Monaten noch ein gutes Stück gewachsen. So konnte man nur noch leicht die für Harry Potter charakteristische Narbe erkennen. Nun blickte Harry sich das erste Mal in die Augen und erkannte wie fremdartig einem seine leuchtend smaragdgrüne Iris vorkommen musste, fasst wie von einer anderen Welt. Die weichen kindlichen Züge seines Gesichts waren den harten männlichen gewichen und der leichte Flaum um seine Lippen und sein Kinn, den er sich bis jetzt wegrasiert hatte, war einem Bart gewichen. Schließlich schaut Harry an seinem Körper hinab. Unter seinem schwarzen T-Shirt zeichneten sich Muskeln ab, welche in all den Jahren durch Quidditch und seine Abenteuer entstanden waren. Statt der ausgetragenen Jeans von Dudley trug er nun eine schwarze gut sitzende Hose und in seiner rechten Hand trug er eine Papiertasche voll mit Gewand, unter anderem hatte ihn Brunhild überredet einen schwarzen langen Ledermantel zu kaufen, weil sie meinte, dass er darin umwerfend aus sehen würde.

Schließlich war es doch schon recht spät geworden und so entschlossen sich die beiden nach Hause zu gehen, als sie jedoch an einem kleinem Cafe vorbeikamen, meinte Harry – Lass uns doch noch einen Kaffe trinken. Die beiden schienen die letzten Gäste zu seien und so setzten sie sich auf die Terrasse vor dem Cafe und warteten darauf bedient zu werden. – So, jetzt haben wir die ganze Zeit über mich geredet, jetzt erzähl mir doch einmal etwas von dir – sagte Brunhild. Als Harry antworten wollte hörte er es, das schrecklichen Zirren, welches ihn schon sein ganzes Leben verfolgte, er spürte wie ein Schwall Magie seinen Rücken traf, dann wurde alles schwarz. Das letzte was er sah, war Brunhilds erschrockenes Gesicht! „ Konnte das wirklich das Ende sein"


	5. Ein komischer Kauz oder KAAABBBUUMMMMM!

Das letzte woran er sich erinnerten konnte, war dieses Zurren, er kannte dieses Geräusch schon oft hatte er es in seinen Träumen gehört. Es war der Klang des Todes, der tiefgrüne Fluch, Avada Kedavra, oder welchen Namen der Mensch diesem Machwerk des Teufels gab. Dennoch Harry kam sich sehr lebendig vor, es gab nur eine Erklärung, er musste gestorben sein und war jetzt im Jenseits gelandet. Dennoch konnte er nichts sehen, alles war dunkel geworden. Plötzlich nahm Harry einen Lichtschein wahr, irgendetwas erhellte die Dunkelheit die ihn umgab.

„ Harry, komm zurück…" Jemand hatte nach ihm gerufen, er kannte diese Stimme. Woher nur.

Erneut hörte er einen Ruf, „Komm zurück Harry, komm zurück ins Licht". Plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf den Talisman, den er an sich trug. Er erstrahlte in gleißendem Licht und langsam wurde Harry aus der Finsternis gezogen.

Seine Umgebung wurde heller und schließlich formten sich Umrisse und Gestalten die sich bewegten. Harry füllte sich benommen, wie damals als er mit den Zwillingen ein bisschen zu tief ins Glas geschaut hatte. Seine Sicht zunächst noch stark verschwommen, klärte sich langsam und er konnte wieder scharf sehen. Harry glaubte er in der Krankenstation von Hogwarts gelandet zu sein und dass gleich Mrs.Pompfrey um die Ecke aus ihrem Büro kommen würde um ihn mit Snapes widerlichen Heiltränken zu drangsalieren. Doch als Harry nun gänzlich seine Sehkraft erlangt hatte erkannte er, dass ihm diesen Ort unbekannt war. Als er sich nun umsah, bemerkte er, dass er in einem Bett lag und als ihm das Bewegen seiner Gliedmaßen ziemlich Schmerzen bereitete merkte Harry, dass er nicht tot war. Dennoch war dem Jungen nicht ganz klar, wie er hier hergekommen war und wie er überlebt hatte. Da bemerkte Harry endlich, dass im Bett neben ihm ebenfalls jemand lag und schlief. Als er die Person genauer betrachtete erkannte er, das es Brunhild war, welche seelenruhig schlief. Beruhigt darüber, dass ihr nichts passiert war, fragte er sich plötzlich ob sie ihn hier her gebracht hatte.

„Ganz recht! Sie hat dich hierher gebracht, sie hat dich mit ihrer letzten Kraft zu uns transportiert. Habe keine Angst um sie, sie schläft. Ängstige dich nicht ich werde dir kein Leid antun."

Schnell fuhr Harry herum und hielt Ausschau nach der Person die ihn gerade angesprochen hatte. Blitzartig wollte er nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, doch als er sich aufsetzte durchfuhr ihn plötzlich ein Schmerz der in Ächzen ließ. Schließlich blieb Harry nichts anderes übrig,als dem Fremden gegenüber wehrlos, zu zuhören. Es war ein alter Mann, Harry schätzte ihn ungefähr so alt wie Dumbeldore und ebenso wie dieser reichte sein Bart ihm bis zu den Hüften hinab. Er war in einer einfachen weißen Robe gekleidet und in seiner rechten Hand hielt er einen knorrigen, alt Stab. Doch das Eigenartigste an ihm waren seine verbunden Augen, und langsam dämmerte es Harry.

„Wie dir wahrscheinlich als erstes auffällt bin ich blind!" antwortet der alte Mann ohne, dass Harry seine Frage überhaupt aussprechen konnte. Plötzlich kam ein Rabe geflogen und sofort erkannte Harry den Raben wieder. Es war jener Vogel der ihm im Ligusterweg so merkwürdig vorgekommen war. Langsam ließ sich der schlohweiße Rabe auf dem Holzstab des Mannes nieder und wie auf Kommando begann der alte Mann sich nun Harry zu nähern. Als er neben Harry stand beugte er sich langsam zu ihm herab, während er etwas aus seinem Ärmel holte. Erst als der Fremde es abgelegt hatte erkannte Harry seinen Zauberstab wieder.

„ In deiner Abwesenheit von dieser Welt hatte ich deinen _Stab_ an mich genommen, junger Asator. Mein Name ist Fingar und dieses freche Vogelvieh an meiner Seite ist Vyrkul. Leider bin ich aufgrund meiner _kleinen Untauglichkeit_ auf ihn angewiesen.Bedauere mich jedoch nicht für mein verlorenes Augenlicht, denn im Tausch dafür habe ich die Gabe der Voraussicht erhalten. Sie zeigte mir in welcher schrecklichen Lage du dich befandest und in welcher Gefahr du schwebtest. Ich schickte dir deshalb jenes Medaillon welches dein Leben vor dem Todesfluch bewahrte."

Nun blickte Harry verwirrt zu Fingar auf, welcher auf Harrys Brust deutete. Schnell blickte Harry unter sein T-Shirt und dort sah er, dass rund um den Talisman den er trog seine Haut stark verbrannt war. Als Harry etwas sagen wollte unterbrach in der alte Mann mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, „Mühe dich nicht Fragen zu stellen Junge, der Dunkle Lord persönlich hat dir dieses zweite Mal beigebracht und erneut hast du den dunklen Mächten getrotzt. Keiner seiner minderen Diener hätte auch nur ansatzweise die rohe magische Energie aufbringen können, um den Schutz des Hammers überhaupt anzukratzen. Der dunkle Lord war uns schon seit jeher ein Dorn im Auge dennoch, schien seine bösartige Aura dreizehn Jahre lang ausgelöscht zu sein, doch nun wandelt er wieder auf der Welt, und es ist unser Anliegen den Auserwählten zu unterstützen, damit Voldemorts finstere Seele für immer von dieser Welt getilgt wird. Meine Vorhersagen sind recht präzise, aber dennoch, umso ferner die Ereignisse liegen, desto verschwommener wird meine Sicht. Ich wusste, dass du kommen würdest, ich fühlte deine Präsenz doch deine Identität war verschwommen. Um deine nächsten Fragen zu beantworten. Ja Brunhild ist magischen Ursprungs, doch wusste sie nicht, wer du bist. Er als sie das Glühen des Hammers sah wusste sie, dass du der Auserwählte bist und so brachte sie dich schnell weg von jenem Ort an dem du wohnst…

* * *

Albus Dumbeldore, Direktor von Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei saß in seinem Büro und durchpflügte hunderte Dokumente der neuen Schüler für das kommende Jahr, außerdem waren eben erst die ZAG – Ergebnisse vom Ministerium überstellt worden. Mit einem Wink begannen die Umschläge sich selbst zu versiegeln und stapelten sich auf einem separaten Tisch. Plötzlich wurde es extrem laut in dem kleinen Büro, sämtliche Geräte, zumindest jene die nach Harrys Wutanfall noch übrig waren, fingen schrill an zu heulen. Erschrocken sprang der Direktor aus seinem Sessel, er wusste sofort dies konnte nur eines bedeuten, Harry war in Gefahr. Blitzartig reagierte der alte Zauberer und sprang mit einer Geschwindigkeit auf den Kamin zu, die ihm wohl keiner zugetraut hätte. Er griff in einen kleinen Kessel, der auf dem Kaminsims stand, nahm eine Hand voll Flohpulver und warf sie in das Feuer. Wie konnte so etwas nur passieren, dachte sich Albus und hoffte insgeheim, dass dem Jungen nichts passiert war.

Als er in Little Whinging ankam erwartete ihn ein Bild der Zerstörung, welches er nur aus seinen schlimssten Alpträumen kannte. Die kleine Siedlung in der Grafschaft Surrey war kaum widerzuerkennen, mit Grauen blitzen alte Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Diese schreckliche Verwüstung erinnerte ihn an jene schreklichen Erlebnisse unter Grindelwalds Regentschaft. Nun hatte Voldemort es geschafft er hatte diese dunklen Zeiten zurückkehren lassen. Selbst während des letzten Krieges hatte es der Dunkle Lord nie gewagt komplette Muggelsiedlungen in die Luft zu sprengen, dennoch hatte dies nun getan.

So drehte sich Dumbeldore zu den blaugewandeden Gestalten die in einer Gruppe über einem besonders großen Krater standen. Komisch blinkende Apparate liesen schrille Pfeiftöne hören und erschrocken traten die zauberer vom Krater zurück, als die Skalen der Geräte ausschlugen. Langsam lösten sich ein paar der Zauberer aus der Gruppe und bewegten sich auf Dumbeldore zu. Sofort erkannte er die Zauberer wieder, er hatte sie das letzte mal im letzten Krieg gesehen. " Ms. Flea, Mr. Longson, Mr.Jones! Es es ist schön sie wiedermal zu treffen, dennoch is es traurig sie unter solchen Umständen wieder zusehen." sagte der Direktor. Der in der Mitte des Trio gehende Ministeriumszauberer trat hervor und sagte " Ich bin sehr erfreut sie wieder zusehen Mr. Dumbeldore! Ich kann ihn nicht genug sagen, wie sehr mich dieses Chaos hier schockiert, die gemessenen Werte übersteigen alle Messskalen, aber nicht an dunkler Energie sonder an roher Magie. Eines ist ganz klar die Schwarzmagie trägt Voldemorts Handschrift, aber die reine Magie ist überwältigen, nein selbst Voldemort wäre nicht in der Lage solche Signaturen zu erzeugen. Was mich jedoch viel mehr interessiert, ist diese Krater dort drüben!" Dumbeldore erkannte den großen stämmigen Zauberer mit der langen blonden Mähne als Mr Jones, oder genau genommen Agent Jones, Leiter des Ranging and Detecting Corps, mehr oder weniger die Spürhunde der Mysterienabteilung. Links neben ihm stand eine jungen hübsche Magierin namens Lisa Flea, trotz ihres zerbrechlichen Aussehens war sie eine beinharte Duellantin und ein As im Aufspüren von schwarzer Magie. Ihr gegenüber stand Agent Longson, ein Mann mit einer Glatze und einem langen Kinnbart, der ebenso kräftig wie groß war, Britannies Topspezialist in Sachen Aufspüren von Personen. Doch heute schienen die drei Agents ganz und garnicht so hart und stählern wie Dumbedlore sie kannte, er blickte von einem schockierten Gesicht ins andere.

"Mr. Dumbeldore kommen sie bitte mit ich will ihnen etwas zeigen!" sagte Ms Flea, was Albus nur mit einem Kopfnicken quittierte. Der Direktor schloss sich dem Trio an und ging mit ihnen zu dem nahe gelgenen Krater an dem sie vorher gestanden hatte.

" Schauen sie Albus, dort sehen sie die wahre Zerstörungkraft der Magie" erklärte Jones und deutete in den Krater hinab. Als der Direktor in den Krater blickte stockte ihm der atmen, das Loch was sich hier auftat war locker 10 m tief und 20m breit. Doch war dies noch nicht das Schockierensde, mitten im Krater war ein großer Fluss reiner magischer Energie, die Atome der Erde waren in Magiepartikel aufgespalten worden und es hatte sich ein wirbelnder Sturm aus einem leuchteten Material gebildet. Seine Bewegungen erinnerten Dumbeldore an Wasser, dennoch konnte er die magie spüren die von diesem Ding ausging. " Das Albus, ist Mana, in seiner reinsten Form. Doch keiner unserer Magieforscher hat es je in solchen rauen Mengen gesehen. Es gibt eine Phiole Mana im Ministerium, es war ein Geschenk Merlins an seine Nachkommen. Diese einzelne Phiole versorgt die ganze Magische Innenstadt von London mit Energie, ich denke du kannst dir nun vorstellen welche Energie dieser Krater hier hat. Wir versuchen jez schon den ganzen Tag die Energie zu kanalisieren und es ist erst die Hälfte weg." Langsam lies Dumbeldore das gehörte in sich sickern, durchaus kannte Dumbeldore das Mana, er selbst wusste nur zugut welche Energie diese Substanz inne hatte. Doch was Albus nun mehr sorgen bereitete wo waren all die Menschen und vorallem die Mitglieder des Ordens und vorallem noch wichtiger wo war Harry Potter. Nun wand er sich Mr. Jones zu und fragte " Wurden Verletzte gefunden, zwei meiner Mitglieder werden vermisst ?". " Ja es wurden einige Leute gefunden! Die Muggle haben die Mugglebehörden aufgesammelt, zwei Zauberer sind aufgrund des starken magischen Rückflusses ohnmächtig geworden, sie wurden nach St. Mungo gebracht. Es war glaube ich eine Aurorin Tonks und ein gewisser Mr. Lui..Lupin, ja Lupin!" Dumbeldore war beruhigt dass den beiden nichts schlimmeres wiederfahren wa, da flammte seine Sorge für Harry auf. " Barney, hat man Mr. Potter gefunden" fragte er Mr. Jones. Dieser grinste schelmisch und antwortete " Nein, gefunden haben wir ihn bis jetz nicht aber wer hab genug Indizien, dass unser lieber Mr.Potter für diesen Manapool verantwortlich ist. Seine Sigantur lässt sich auf jedem einzelnen Manapartikelchen finden...


End file.
